Part of The Team
by KaosMoshpit
Summary: Trapped in a world he doesn't know, Son Gohan was believed to have sacrificed himself to protect the earth in Goku's absence. Now, how will the young Half-Saiyan adjust to this new world of Superpowers, Superheroes, and, worst of all, Supervillains?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

(Age 772, June 3rd, Capsule Corp. 11:27 pm)

Gohan took a deep breath as he looked onwards at, what was likely to be, the cause of his death. The portal was growing rapidly in both size and power as it tore through the walls of the laboratory, nothing capable of halting it's destruction. As he stared at the latest threat to face the earth, Gohan could not help but think back to how this all started, how could such a wonderful day turn out so disastrous?

(Five Hours Earlier)

_Bulma_

"Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan! Come on in, everybody is still settling in for the party"

Bulma Briefs, president of the world renowned Capsule Corporation, trillionaire genius, and oldest friend of the Son's, was currently standing in the main entry way of her home's compound, welcoming the family of her best friend. Walking up to meet the trio at the duel front doors, the blunette couldn't help but smile at the sight of Goku's family, minus one important member. While she saw the family of three on a fairly regular basis, with their respective youngest son's being inseparable, Bulma always enjoyed seeing how they were getting along. Especially since the loss of Goku in the Cell Games five years prior.

'Ugh'. That retched event still haunted Bulma to this day, as it likely did the rest of the Z-Fighters. That was the day that they lost, not only their friend, but their knight in shining armor, the man who always found a way to save the day, the man who always brightened up a room with his genuine, simple, goofy grin. But none hurt more than two of the three people currently meeting her halfway down the hall, Gohan and Chi-Chi. On that day, Chi-Chi lost her husband, the love of her life, the father of her children, Bulma had no clue how the woman had stayed so strong throughout the years, and she commended Chi-Chi for it.

Gohan, on the other hand, was a different case. After Goku informed everyone of his intentions to stay in the OtherWorld, the boy simply put on a stoic smile and said that he understood, never showing any sort of resentment. But the gang knew what he truly felt, while he would never admit it, Gohan was a terrible liar, and it was easy to tell when he was faking happiness.

Bulma had heard of what happened when the cameras went out, how Gohan's power exploded, how he easily outclassed the Bio-Android, Cell, and how he failed to head his father's warnings to end the monster quickly leading to Goku's need to sacrifice himself. The women could only guess how Gohan felt after that. Really, she could only guess, it wasn't until after Goten was born that she began to see Gohan on a regular basis again. The woman could take a gander that it was Goten's birth that shocked Gohan out of whatever funk he was in, God knows how sad a day it would be to see a depressed Gohan.

But, thankfully, today was not a day of sadness, or mourning. Today was a day of celebration, it was the first birthday of Marron, Krillin and 18's baby girl!

"Hi Bulma!" shouted the trio at the sight of the family friend. Snapping out of her daze, Bulma immediately ran up and wrapped the family in a huge hug, which was gratefully returned. After some brief hellos, the group began walking down the long hallway towards the first floor elevators, Bulma struck up a conversation with Chi-Chi, while Gohan and Goten simply listened in, not surprisingly, the boys never were very interested in "girl-talk"

"Oh Bulma, the house looks lovely! Did you do this all yourself?" Exclaimed Chi-Chi as she looked around the home in awe. This was expected, Bulma knew her home was nothing short of immaculate! There were decorations everywhere; streamers covered everything from the doorway, to the windows, while balloons floated around majority of the tall ceilings. Each decoration colored in some variation of pink or purple. Perhaps, Bulma thought it was appropriate for a young girl's party, not that the child would even notice.

After a quick laugh, Bulma continued to direct the group as she responded. "Are you kidding? There's no way I could have done this without Trunks' help. With all that pent up energy, I have to find something for him to do besides being Vegeta's punching bag, and this was the best I could do on short notice.". Upon hearing the elder saiyan's name mentioned, Gohan decided to get involved with the conversation.

"Did you say Vegeta? What's he up to these days"

Directing her attention towards Gohan, Bulma replied. What did he think Vegeta was doing? The man practically lives in the gravity chamber!

"What else? Training of course, he is so hell bent on reaching your level! It's like he doesn't even realize that, at this point, his biggest rival is a Teenager!" It angered Bulma to no end, the antics of her husband. While Vegeta had his moments of sincerity, the prince was dead set on surpassing Gohan. However, currently, Vegeta had no chance of catching up to the demi, lest he ascends to the next level.

After getting on the elevator to the main floor, Bulma explained to Gohan the lengths at which Vegeta was willing to go in order to surpass him.

"He even has me working on a way to improve the gravity chamber. Again! I thought it was impossible until a few weeks ago, I mean, the chamber was already pushing the limits with it's current max output."

Stepping out of the elevator, and into the hall way, the small group passed what seemed like dozens of doors and passage ways. All the while, Bulma continued with her tirade about Vegeta. But, what the woman said next would prove to be very interesting to Gohan.

"But, I actually have to thank Vegeta, if it wasn't for him being a colossal pain in the ass, I would have never discovered a way to harness an entirely new source of power for increased gravity."

_Gohan_

This statement interested Gohan greatly. While many believed the teen's vast intelligence, for his age, to be based on Chi-Chi's excessive tutoring, the truth of the matter was that Gohan actually enjoyed studying. So much so that he often gives up training time, in his recent months, in order to dedicate more time to his own personal studies. While he was not as keen on training and fighting as other saiyans, or even other hybrids, were, the demi saiyan always found himself curious about applied sciences and anything of the like. So, naturally, hearing that his father's best friend had discovered a new form of gravity manipulation had piqued his interest.

Wanting to question Bulma's discovery further, Gohan was about to interject but was cut off by a loud yell of excitement followed by a crushing blow to his chest.

Now, there were few things on this earth that could make a super saiyan stumble, especially one of Gohan's caliber. Given his current location, and his brother's voice picking up in speed in an attempt to make conversation with his 'attacker', Gohan could only have one guess as to what, or who, knocked him over. Looking down at his, now wrinkled, attire, Gohan confirmed his suspicions. It would appear that, the six year old, Trunks had trampled Gohan in a fit of excitement.

Being around the two demi saiyan kids quite often, Gohan was pretty well adjusted to this sort of occurrence and, as a result, simply shrugged it off as an accident. Sadly, while Gohan knew Trunks had no ill intentions, Bulma was not keen on her son's manners, or lack thereof.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! What do you think you're doing?! What have I told you about flying in the house without permission?!"

Trunks nervously scratched the side of his head while looking away from his mother's scolding glare. "Hehe, sorry mom."

Gohan was feeling pretty glad to not be Trunks right now, everyone was well aware that, when she was angry, Bulma could be as bad as his own mother. However, that feeling of relief was swept away once Gohan noticed a very angry Bulma heading in his direction, with a sulking Trunks in tow. As the woman got closer, Gohan could, literally, _feel _the anger rolling off of her. Coming up to address him, Gohan noticed Bulma push Trunks in front of her before starting once again.

"Look at what you've done! Gohan got all dressed up, in a nice black suit and tie for the party, and now his jacket is all dirty and wrinkled. What do you have to say say for yourself, young man?" Looking up towards Him, Trunks gave the best apology he could muster.

"Gee, sorry Gohan. I didn't think that jacket was so important, was just excited to see you and Goten, is all." Hanging his head in, what Gohan hoped wasn't mock, shame, Trunks stood in front of Gohan, waiting for his response.

Hating to see the kid, who he saw like a second brother, upset, Gohan knelt down next to Trunks before responding.

"Hey, it's no big deal, squirt." he said, laying a hand on the boy's head.

"Really?" Inquired Trunks.

With a small laugh, Gohan leaned a bit closer to Trunks before whispering. "Yeah, to be honest, I never really liked the thing anyway. It didn't suit me very well, you, on the other hand…" Leaning back, Gohan took off his black jacket and wrapped it around Trunks' much smaller form. "…would look great. See, you're officially a grown-up, with a fancy suit and everything." Gohan smiled as Trunks grinned from ear to ear, all the while shouting "Wow, thanks Gohan, am I really a grown up now?"

"You sure are. Now, why don't you go hang out with Goten and teach him how to be an adult too. I'll calm down your mom for ya'." Gohan received a nod from the boy as he ran off to find Goten, and then go to god knows where inside the large complex.

"You're really good with him, you know."

Gohan turned around to see Bulma staring back at him, he had almost forgotten that she was standing next to him and Trunks throughout their entire conversation.

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, the halfling responded. "It's nothing really, I just get a lot of practice at home, with Goten. Hey where did he and my mom go? They were here just a second ago."

Bulma directed the teen towards two double doors several feet to his left. Looking through the small windows on each, Gohan saw, what appeared to be , the main ball room of Capsule Corp. where the party was taking place.

"While you were lecturing Trunks, I told her to take Goten inside with everyone and get settled. The rest of the gang arrived a while ago, we were just waiting on you guys."

With yet another nervous laugh, Gohan spoke again. "Yeah, sorry about that, living in the mountains isn't always the best for travel. But, Bulma, if everyone else is at the party, what are you doing out here with me?"

Gohan was almost scared to death when Bulma began to erupt with laughter. Gohan was very confused. Was it something he said? He wasn't trying to be funny?

"Is everything okay, Bulma?" asked the confused teen.

Stifling back the next few chuckles, and taking a few deep breaths, Bulma answered the young man.

"Oh, sorry kiddo. It was just too funny that you didn't get it."

Now, more confused than before, Gohan asked yet another question. "Get what?"

"Listen Gohan, we all love you, and I have the upmost of trust in you. But, do really expect me to leave an unmonitored teenager free to wander around my home, a girl has to keep _some_ privacy. You'd be wise to remember that. Now, let's get in there before everyone gets too drunk to recognize you."

Still a bit confused at what had just occurred, Gohan was caught off guard when Bulma suddenly dragged him through the double entrance doors, and into the main party hall. If he didn't know any better, Gohan would think that Bulma was already a bit tipsy.

(Four and a half hours later, around 11:00 pm)

At this point, the party was in full swing, everyone had drinks in their hand (save for those not of age, obviously) and everyone was having a blast!

When he first entered the room, Gohan was bombarded by all of his father's former companions. Sadly, most of them were plastered beyond belief. If he remembered correctly, Gohan could swear that Yamcha and Yajirobe attempted to give him _the talk _before falling over each other's words and getting into a small scuffle. However, there were those who had chosen to remain composed while participating in the festivities, Tien, a prime example of this, being his usual stoic and calm self.

Although, Gohan was confused to see Tien, of all people, with a date. Apparently, one of his father's oldest friends, a woman by the name of Launch, had been pining for Tien's affections for quite some time. It appeared as though the triclops eventually gave in to her wishes and decided to pursue a relationship with her. Aside from a slight case of multiple personality disorder, Gohan quite enjoyed Launch, and wondered why he had never met her before. Strange, some things will just never be explained.

Currently, Gohan was speaking to the family of the hour, the Chestnuts. Marron fell asleep several hours ago and was put in a nursery in order to give her parents some free time.

It didn't come as a big shock to the Z-fighters when finding out about Krillin's engagement to the cyborg, 18. Everyone had witnessed his fascination with her from when she was still on a rampage with her brother and 16. However, the group was thrown through a loop upon learning of their expected child. No one, not even the Chestnut's themselves, could have hoped for anything better than that. Now, here they were, on the anniversary of their daughter's birth, Gohan couldn't be happier for them.

"So, anyway, once we finally got Marron to sleep for more than an hour. Master Roshi comes waltzing down the stairs, fresh as a daisy, asking what was for breakfast. I swear, Gohan, after the scare 18 gave the old timer, I was expecting to revive him with the dragon balls. You should have seen the look on his face, priceless!"

"It's not funny Krillin! I was two steps away from killing that old perv, once and for all!"

"Hahaha! Wow, it's really great to hear that you guys are doing so well, I can't believe that little Marron is already a year old. Pretty soon, you guys will be warding off boys from taking her out on dates, and deciding on what career she wants to go into." It was truly great to see the man, who Gohan saw as family, have so many things going right for him. There were seldom few people who deserved a happy life more.

Wrapping his arm around his wife's waist, an embrace which was gratefully returned, Krillin simply smiled at Gohan and nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, I've never been happier. I have so much to be grateful for in my life, and there are two people who I have to thank for that."

Gohan stood in surprise as Krillin clapped his hands together loudly, getting the full attention of the room. Standing up on one of the set tables, the new father cleared his throat and began to speak.

"First of all, 18 and I would like to thank Bulma for hosting our daughter's first birthday party in her lovely home, and we would like to thank all of you for showing us your love and support, we consider everyone in this room as our family, and we hope you feel the same."

The residents of the hall all clapped in unison, agreeing with Krillin's speech so far.

"But, of everyone who is here today, I think that there are two people who will forever hold special places in the hearts of my wife and I. Two people who, without them, we would not be here today. The first person I would like to mention is, of course, Son Goku. That man, there's few things I can say about him that all of you don't already know, whether it be through stories or personal experience, everyone knew Goku. He was fighter, a husband, a father, and a friend, my best friend. But, above all else, Goku was a hero, and that fact is forever proven by his absence here today. He sacrificed himself, time and time again, for the good of others. If it were not for him, many of us would not be who we are today. So, let's all raise a glass, in memory of Goku, one of the brightest stars the universe ever spawned. To Goku!"

"To Goku!" The crowd responded in unison, some through teared faces.

Regaining his composure, Krillin tried his best to collect himself before continuing.

"Ahem! Okay, now I would like to bring up someone else. Someone who, unbelievably so, has touched all of us, and who we all owe, an eternal debt. This MAN, has shown that, no matter what life threw at him, he would always get back up, stronger than ever. This man is a hero in his own right, able to stand on even terms with Goku himself, or perhaps, surpass him. I have watched him grow up, tried to be there for him when I could, given him aid where it was needed, but he always wound up repaying the favor tenfold. If not for this man, the love of my life, 18, would not be here with me today, none of us would. It is because of his astounding character as a friend, a little brother, and a protector, that I name this man, the Godfather of my daughter Marron. I would like to ask him to stand beside me, in this moment, so that I may have the honor to shake his hand and give him a well-deserved toast." Turning towards his wife and Gohan, Krillin stepped down from the table and walked towards the two. Once he approached, the short man extended out his hand to the subject of his speech.

"Looks like 18 and I aren't going to be the only ones warding of Marron's potential boyfriends, ay pal? Oh, and she's going to be a doctor, no if's, and's, or but's"

Gohan could not stop the tears forming in his eyes. He never thought, never wanted to believe, that he had meant this much to Krillin's family, or everyone else. He had always thought that they blamed him for his father's death, that it was all his fault. But, hearing this speech, from his father's best friend, his own 'uncle'. Hearing that this man trusted the life and safety of his own child in his hands, Gohan could not stop himself from pulling the smaller man into a bear hug. The room had erupted in applause for Gohan, aside from the birth of Goten, this was the happiest day of his life.

Pulling himself away from Krillin, who was almost broken in two, Gohan looked around the room, and at all the people inside. He saw all of the gang, his mother, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Korin, Dende, , Piccolo. All of whom, were smiling and clapping, even Vegeta.

Just as he was about to give his own speech, to thank Krillin and 18 for naming him Marron's Godfather, an earth shattering boom echoed throughout the hall of Capsule Corp, followed quickly by a thunderous shaking, that rocked the entire room.

'What the heck was that?' thought almost everyone in the room. ALMOST everyone.

_Bulma_

No, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening. This was impossible! She knew that she had cut off the power to the generators before she even started decorating. The only way that it could have reopened is if she had forgotten to disconnect the breaker….oh dear god.

"Vegeta get everyone out of the building. Now!" Looking towards his wife, the saiyan prince did not understand her current outburst.

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?! And what in the blazes was that sou.." Vegeta was cut off by a very angry, and very desperate Bulma. Grabbing Vegeta by his tie, Bulma attempted to yell some knowledge into him.

"_That_, my dear husband, is something capable of destroying the entire planet in a few hours! And it can't be punched, kicked, or blasted into submission! So, before you act all high and mighty on me, GET EVERYONE OUT!"

Knowing when not to challenge her, and realizing the severity of the situation, Vegeta immediately sprung into action.

"Namek, Triclops, Beta-male. We need to get these fools out of the building. Trunks, Goten, You two help your mothers' weakling friends and family out, while we get the servants and employee's. Go, now!"

_No One_

The building was cleared out in a few minutes, with no one left inside. The former occupants of the complex were now sprawled out on the large lawn. Everyone was so confused, how could this have happened? WHAT happened? All anyone knew was that something bad had happened, and it was only going to get worse.

_Gohan_

He was breathing heavily from inhaling some of the smoke inside the building. During the evacuation, Gohan had personally sought to getting Marron to safety. He had been named the child's Godfather only a few minutes prior, he wasn't going to fail at it now! Clearing out his lungs of any further smoke, Gohan noticed Bulma sitting on the ground, some distance away from the crowd. Concerned for her safety, the teen went up to her.

Upon his arrival, Gohan noticed how odd Bulma looked. Her hair was a mess, almost as if she was pulling it, and her make-up had been running, which could only have been caused by the tears flowing down her face. Gohan knew that Bulma was the first to react to the tremors, and that she likely she what the cause of them were. If he was going to stop it, he needed to know.

_No One_

(A few minutes later)

"You_ what!_?"

"You heard me, Gohan! That's how I did it, how I found a new source of artificial gravity."

"How the hell could you even think of that!? The power that _thing_ puts out is immense, and the gravity is anything but artificial!"

The yells of shock were cut short by Vegeta's entrance, along with Piccolo, and the other main Z- fighters.

"Brat, care to tell us what the hell is happening to my house!? Yelled Vegeta, in his usual tone. What does he even need to know, they were _done_. Nothing could stop what Bulma had unleashed, it was scientific fact. They needed a way to stop the most powerful natural occurrence in the universe.

Getting up off of the ground, still shaking from the shocks her creation was making. Bulma explained the only thing that could stop a black hole.

"There's only one way. It's going to continue to grow at an exponential rate, once it reaches peak size, it will completely devour the milky way. Our only chance is to stop it while it's still small and controllable."

Walking up to Bulma, Piccolo asked how, exactly, they needed to go about this plan.

"It needs to consume something that can put off just as much power as itself, which will cause the rift to collapse and implode."

A sigh of relief escaped Yamcha's lips as he heard the "good news".

"Awesome, then all we need to do is fire a couple Kamehameha waves into this thing, then BAM, we're golden."

"No."

Yamcha's celebration was cut short by Gohan's dismissal of his optimism. Yamcha was confused, they had figured it out, hadn't they? They were saved.

"What do you mean, Gohan? Bulma just sai…" Yamcha was cut off by a suddenly enraged Gohan.

"I know what Bulma said, and she's right. But a Kamehameha won't work, it doesn't carry enough weight, or _gravity_, of it's own. In order to stop this thing, it needs to consume something powerful, very powerful, powerful enough to form it's force of gravity. I happen to know something that can do that." Gohan shocked the group by suddenly transforming into his super saiyan form. Getting the hint, Piccolo immedialty protested Gohan's plan.

"Kid! What the hell do you think you're doing?! There's got to be another way!"

Even Vegeta saw how crazy Gohan's plan was.

"The Namek's right, don't throw away your life like this. If you go in there, you _**will **_die."

Completely ignoring his friends' protests, Gohan asked them of one request.

"Take care of them, and tell them that I love them." Before blasting into his ascended saiyan form towards the, now destroyed, compound.

(Back on the lawn)

Chi-Chi, the boys, and the Chestnuts, all ran towards where they just saw Gohan take off.

"Where is he going?" asked the concerned mother. The response she received, while it broke her heart, made her proud to call Gohan her son.

Turning his head toward his disciple's mother, Piccolo looked back at the ground, clenching his fists, before saying. "To save the world."

(Now)

Gohan was face to face with the monster of a portal. It had completely devoured majority of the Capsule Corp. building, and was still sucking in anything that came near, including Gohan.

Powering up to the limits of his ascended form, Gohan dived into the portal, leaving no trace of him behind.

A few, slow, minutes later, the Black Hole began the dramatically decrease in size. This continued for a short time, until the edges of the vortex began to close in on each other. Eventually, much like Gohan, there was no trace that the Black Hole ever existed.

He had done it. Son Gohan had, single handedly, saved the entire galaxy. But, at what cost?

(Lexcorp, Metropolis. March 2nd 11:56pm)

This creature was_ interesting_, to say the least. It showed enough brute strength to completely topple a 15 ton laser mine, with ease. It killed without mercy, no, not without mercy, without _malice_. The beast had no qualms about who, or what, it destroyed, it just wanted to destroy, that was it's purpose. But, why was it here, on earth? It was sent with a warning, of all things, meaning that it wasn't sent to exterminate, but to sleep.

"If an Alien race possessed the technology the trap that thing, but then use Earth as their personal toilet, that only means one thing. They couldn't kill it."

This thing, this _creature, _could be useful. Which means, it could give him an advantage against Superman, or possibly, it could put an _ end_ to Superman. Both those options excited Lex Luthor. If everything went his way, the big blue boy scout would be dead within weeks.

Gazing out towards his window, prospects of a world without the pest known as Superman, on his mind. Lex Failed to notice a particular shooting star in the night sky. However, while Lex turned a blind eye, the man of steel took a great deal of concern in this falling star, and he wasn't the only one.

(25 miles East of Metropolis)

"_How far out are you?" _Came Batman's familiar voice from the leagueintercom.

Pressing his finger to his earpiece, Superman responded to his long time ally.

"_I'm about 2 miles, Barry is already there and waiting. I think Diana the farthest, but I don't by exactly how much."_

"_Affirmative, it seems that I shall be the last to arrive by a significant margin of time. Shall we meet at the Watchtower?"_

"_Agreed, Wonder Woman, you head back. We'll meet you for debriefing."_

"_Rodger, Batman, Wonder Woman out"_

"_Umm, Guys?"_

"_What is it Flash? Trouble?"_

"_Depends, Bats. Do you consider puberty to be trouble?"_

"_What are you talking about, Barry?"_

"_Well, you know the crash site, with the heavy amount of positron radiation, the one we're currently investigating?"_

"_Get to the point, Flash."_

"_There's a kid."_

"_What!?"_

"_There's a kid."_

"_Barry, what the hell does that mean?"_

"_THERE. IS. A. KID. IN. THE. CRATER."_

"…_.and he's kind of, on fire."_


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

_**Chapter 2: Confusion**_

(The Watchtower, March 3rd, 2010. 8:12pm, EST)

_**Gohan**_

Hell

That was one word to describe how Gohan felt right now, he felt like hell. The sixteen year old could barely feel anything other than pain. He was in such bad shape, that the demi saiyan had not even attempted to get out of bed, or even open his eyes. He just wanted to fall back to sleep until the pain subsided. Besides, he was sure that his mother wouldn't mind him staying in for a few more hours, especially after the night he had.

Wait, how was the night he had? He remembered most of it, arriving at Capsule Corp. to celebrate Marron's birthday, the party, talking with Krillin and 18. And, most importantly, being named Marron's Godfather after a heartwarming speech from his 'uncle'.

'That can't be everything?' thought the bed ridden teen.

He felt like he was missing something. Who was he kidding? He was obviously missing something! He looked, and felt, like he had gone a few rounds against Vegeta in the gravity room!

'Wait, the…..gravity room?'

It didn't take long for this thought to trigger everything.

Suddenly, it all began to rush back to Gohan. In a split second, he began to recall everything that had happened. The earthquake, everybody being evacuated from the party, the black hole, his death! All of these things were too much to comprehend at once. Getting up, off of the bed, Gohan walked around the room towards where he saw his bathroom. On his way, Gohan took not of how cold his floor was. Strange, it was never that way.

Walking into the dark room, Gohan felt around his immediate area, unable to find his sink where usually was. Once it was discovered, he turned on the faucet above the sink. Letting the water adjust to an acceptable temperature, a thousand things began to go through Gohan's mind, as he ran his aching hands through his spiky hair.

'How am here, in my room of all places? How am I alive? Did I overestimate the black hole's power, was I able to close it and get out in time?" All these things and more were concerning Gohan, especially the fact that his sink was different as well! What had his mother done, redecorate his entire room while he was unconscious?!

Clasping his hands together, despite the protest his body had been giving for the continued movement, Gohan dipped them under the running water, letting them fill the opening in his grasp before splashing the cool liquid in his face. Gohan took a few seconds to stand and collect himself, still staring at the running water. He was being too over dramatic, he was alive! Broken and bruised, but alive nonetheless!

Taking a few deep breaths, Gohan looked up at himself in the mirror, admiring the numerous bruises and burns around his face and upper body. He didn't look much different from the last time he had seen his reflection, save a few dozen bruises. His hair was still styled as it was for the past five years, the same way as when he had exited the Time Chamber with his father, albeit in a much tighter and well maintained form. His clothing covered moth of his upper body, save for his arms, but this didn't upset the teen, he wasn't sure that he would enjoy the sight of more injuries anyway. Scratching his head whilst letting out a deep sigh, Gohan began to talk to himself.

"Sheesh, I got pretty banged up didn't I? Mom must have been having a heart attack, I'll have to go tell her that I'm okay." Stretching his arms out from his body, Gohan let a loud yawn escape his throat, as reveled in the feeling of streting out his stiff joints. "Right after I take a walk around the forest, I must have been out for a while if I'm this tensed up. Besides, I can go see Piccolo and have this whole thing explained to me."

With his mind made up, Gohan turned away from the mirror and began to walk back into the dark bedroom. However, a sound from the bedroom startled him. It sounded like a voice, was someone calling him? Gohan listened closely for the sound.

"_In other news, Superman saved metropolis, once again, today. As he heroically stopped the rampage of notorious Supervillain_, Parasite. The criminal's motives are still uncl….."

Scanning his surroundings for the foreign sound, it did not take Gohan long to find out it's source. After all, it was the only light source in the entire room. Gohan was surprised that it took him this long to notice.

Looking towards the upper-corner right hand corner of the room, Gohan saw, what appeared to be, a flat screen television. The TV seemed to be broadcasting the news from some where called _Metropolis_, but the city's name wasn't what bothered Gohan. No, it was the fact that Gohan never had a television in his room, his mother would never allow it! Finally taking a detailed look around his surroundings, what the halfling saw was shocking.

This room, a chamber would be a better word, was nothing like his own. Examining the space, Gohan noticed that it was covered from floor to ceiling in, what looked to be, solid steel. The room was absent of any natural light, the only source of lumination coming from the television. There were no windows of any kind, the only air flow appeared to be coming from a small vent on the ceiling. In terms of furniture, there were some oddities. Gohan noticed that, aside from the bed he'd awoken on, there were several monitors connected to his bed frame, as well as an I.V., which appeared to have been unused. Whatever was in it, Gohan was glad that it wasn't pumping into his blood at the moment.

His personal wellbeing now of crucial concern, Gohan looked down at his current clothing. His attire consisted of a white Tank Top, white sweat pants, and, if he were to look further, a pair of white boxer briefs. It appeared as if the clothing had come from the small open door way to his left, which appeared to be a closet, filled with similar outfits. While the clothes themselves did not bother Gohan, something else, very important, did. He did not own any of these items!

The shock of his situation had finally dawned on him, Gohan was not home, he was nowhere near home! Taking a step backwards, trying to get away from everything in the room, Gohan didn't know where to go. He took another step back, and another, and another. Gohan took so many steps back that he now felt a cold metal wall preventing him from moving away any farther. Turning around, Gohan was faced with a large metal door, however, when he looked for a door knob, all the teen found was a digital screen which displayed a number pad and the word "_**LOCKED"**_ in big, bold, letters. This was getting scary, where was he? Why was he here? How was he here? These were all questions that Gohan needed to know the answers to. But, there was one that stood above them all, who had brought him here? Because, try as he might, Gohan could not sense any of his friends or family anywhere, but he did sense several, VERY large, powers nearby, and none of them were familiar.

(Watchtower, main computer/surveillance center)

_**Superman**_

Clark always enjoyed watching Bruce work, most of the leaguers did. It was like watching a machine; literally, all the dark knight did was stare at computer screens as he contemplated his thoughts. No-one knew why they enjoyed it, they just did. One time, Barry had suggested to several members of the team that, "…While we can't see what is going on inside Bat's head, we all know that it's something big." The man of steel supposed that Flash had a point, one could only imagine what went on inside the mind of one of the most intelligent men alive. Well, in most cases, currently every member of the Justice League was aware of man's current thoughts.

Who was that boy?

_**Batman**_

It had started out simple enough. After he and Robin had completed their nightly patrol of Gotham, Batman headed to the Hall of Justice, in order to complete his league duties.

Then, it happened.

Upon his entrance into the Batwing, the dark knight received an alert from the League's early warning system, signaling him that a large anomaly was detected just outside of Metropolis. Following protocol, Batman informed any nearby leaguers and headed towards the disturbance.

Upon his arrival, the hero was shocked to discover that Flash was not lying about the crash site. Lying in the center of a large crater was a young man, no older than the Flash's own sidekick, covered in, what appeared to be, burns and bruises of a ludicrous degree. Acting on pure instinct, the men chose to transport the boy to the Watchtower, where he could be properly treated, and kept watch over.

That was almost two days ago.

Currently, Batman was looking over everything the league had been able to uncover about the boy, which wasn't much. It was as if he had appeared out of thin air! The world's greatest detective was hard pressed to find out any personal information about the boy. So far, his finger prints have not had any matches; blood tests confirm no immediate family, and there were absolutely no missing person reports that matched his description. Looking towards one of the many computer screens in front of him, Batman took a glance at a small amount of the data that was known already.

_Hair: Black, spiked up in an odd manor, appears to be natural. Requires further analysis._

_Eyes: Deep brown irises, and pure black pupils. While brown is a common eye color, a shade this dark in nature is almost unheard of. Requires further analysis._

_Physical Age: 16_

_Body type: Athletic/Toned. Total body fat = 0.24%. Not average for basic human ability, requires further analysis._

Letting a sigh escape his lips, Batman turned away from the screens. It would appear that this is all the information that could be gathered without information from the boy himself. Looking towards his observer, longtime friend and ally Superman, he decided that now was as good a time as any to inform the rest of the league of his progress, and potential theories.

"How's the research going? The computers don't seemed to have found much on the kid." Came the man of steel's expected question, he had asked ones of similar nature ever since Batman's investigation began. The Dark Knight simply kept walking past his friend as he answered.

"About as good as it's going to get without the boy himself. However, the computers don't show _everything_, Clark, you'd be wise to remember that I'm quite capable of gathering information on my own. Gather the team, we debrief in the meeting room in 5." The brooding man continued walking out of the room after issuing his demands to the kryptonian, likely headed towards the meeting room.

(League Meeting Room)

Majority of the league had been called into attendance for this meeting. A quick scan of the, board room esque, table would show that the only members currently unavailable were Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, who was currently in another galaxy on _Lantern business_; and Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz, who had just been called back to Mars due to a "Family emergency" as he called it.

Waiting for the members to quiet down, and compose themselves. The Batman made sure that he had all of his information before beginning his address to the team.

"As most of you know, two days ago, at approximately 11:50 pm, our systems were alerted to some sort of Zeta beam anomaly."

The room remained silent, most of those present had already heard the story. It only being reiterated again in order dismiss any rumors that may have started b some of the more _enthusiastic_ heroes.

*Cough* Flash and Captain Marvel *Cough*

"Flash, Superman, and Myself, set out to investigate the disturbance. Upon our arrival at said disturbance's landing sight, it was discovered that the subject of the anomaly was this boy." Using the Watchtower's, state of the art, technology, Batman summoned a holographic image of an unconscious Gohan, displaying it to the room.

"As you can see here, his injuries were extensive, and required immediate attention. Due to his deteriorating condition, and the circumstances under which we found him, we chose to bring the boy here for both medical assistance and to investigate the incident."

The league continued to listen as Batman brought them up to speed on Gohan's condition.

"You should all be glad to know that the boy has been stabilized, and looks to make a full recovery." At this point, many members of the league let out a sigh of relief. While none of them knew who the boy was, it still weighed on their minds to protect an innocent teenager. After a few seconds of silence, Batman continued, bringing up several more holographic images, this time of finger prints and microscope images of blood cells.

"However, there have been no leads as to who the child is, or where he came from. I have scanned all known databases, tested both his finger prints and blood for potential family matches in the system, and run his image through a global missing persons list, all of which have yielded zero results. As far as any government in the world is concerned, this boy doesn't exist." This statement brought confused faces to much of the room. If the boy wasn't from anywhere on Earth, then, where did he come from? Green Arrow was the first to voice his confusion.

"So, if we have no record of this kid, anywhere. Where did he come from? It's not like he could have just fell from the sky." Superman was the next to raise a question.

"Are you saying that he's an alien?" It was blunt, but most of those present would deem this a valid question.

Not bothering to answer their questions directly, the league looked on as Batman brought up two more holograms. This time, in the form of, what looked to be, the skeleton of a young man. One was, obviously, in terrible condition, with breaks and cracks all over his body, not to mention the organ damage. While the other image showed a completely healthy, and pristine, form. Batman himself highlighted the differences between the two.

"You see these fractures along the Humerus, the shattered Clavicle? Injuries like these were spread throughout the boy's body. His internal organs were in shambles, and he had lost a countless amount of blood. This X-ray was taken upon the boy's arrival to the Watchtower, two days ago, we had accepted the fact that he was not going to make it. The only contact made with the boy was to clean his wounds and patch him up. After that, we put him into one of the quest rooms, and hoped that he would survive." Turning the league's attention to the other hologram, the hero continued.

"This X-ray is from six hours ago. As you can see, there are no internal wounds, no broken bones, and very little overall damage. The only injuries that were found on the boy, were some superficial bruising which, at his current rate of healing, should disappear within a few hours."

Most of the league could only look on in shock. This was outrageous! There weren't many meta-humans with abilities to heal that quickly, but this boy had healed fatal injuries in only a few days! Curious as to what the Dark Knight was proposing, Black Canary spoke her mind to the group.

"What are you getting at, Batman. Are you suggesting that…"

"That guy is totally an alien!" Everyone's attention was suddenly turned to Captain Marvel, who had just yelled out his personal theory. Often the black sheep among the Justice League, Captain Marvel was known for his _childish_ behavior. It was for this reason that the public adored him, but it was also the reason he was kept out of meetings of this degree of importance. The muscular man was now standing from his seat, finger pointing directly at the hologram of Gohan's body, with a nervous look on his face as he attempted to explain himself.

"Oh, umm. Well, it's pretty obvious, right? The weird arrival, the durability to survive all those wounds, and don't forget the Super healing! This guy… ummm, I mean, this kid, has got Alien written all over his face." The intensity of the stares being received by Captain Marvel did not let up, sitting back in his chair, defeated, Marvel was overjoyed at the sound of Batman's next sentence.

"While a bit _overdramatic_. " Said the Dark Knight, as he shot a cold, reprimanding look, at The Captain. "Captain Marvel shares the same theory as me. With the amount of information gathered, I can only infer that this boy, if he is one, is not native to Earth. This would explain the odd circumstances of his arrival in the crater, the extent of his injuries, and his amazing ability to heal rapidly. Unless anyone else has an opposing theory, I suggest that we proceed with the notion that we are dealing with a young, immature, super powered, alien, and that we must plan accordingly."

_**Superman**_

Being the only _alien _currently present among the group, Superman felt as though he needed to speak up. If the boy was, indeed, an alien, then the man was sure that he was scared and confused. What Batman was planning sounded more like a quarantine operation, rather than a way to help send the kid home. It was in everyone's best interest for them to remain calm, and not jump to any conclusions. The league didn't know how to handle the boy, but, honestly, neither did Superman. While they were both, likely, aliens, that was Clark's only connection to the boy, and it was well known that the Man of Steel was not the best with children.

However, even with all things considered, the kryptonian felt that his friends were wrong in this current situation, and he needed to address it.

"I'm not sure you're right about this, Batman."

"Pardon?" Bruce looked at him, confused, it was as if not going along with Batman's plan was an insult to the man himself.

"I mean that, until we ask the kid ourselves, this is all just speculation. Who are we to treat him any differently for what he may, or may not, be? I say that we send in Dinah, she has experience with kids, and is well versed in psychology. That way, we can question the kid, find out where he's from, and send him home. It's simple, the only thing we have to do is wait for him to wake up."

"I'm game; let me take a crack at him." Came Black Canary's response.

Wonder Woman was the next to speak up against Batman. "I second Superman's notion, all in favor?" After a resounding "Ay", echoed through the room, Batman had no choice but to reconsider.

"Then it's unanimous. Canary will be the one to question the boy, and find out his origins, upon his awakening."

Suddenly, a load beep was heard throughout the chamber. Looking at the Watchtower surveillance camera's Batman discovered the cause of the alarm. The boy was awake.

(Back inside Gohan's holding Room)

_**Gohan**_

He needed to find a way out, he _needed_ to find out where he was, and he _needed_ to find his family. Gohan's mind was filled with only these thoughts as paced around his room. He went about what he knew. He'd woken up in a comfortable bed, his wounds cleaned, healed, and bandaged. His clothes were changed, and he was given some sort of medical care. With these clues at hand, Gohan was able to make some small deductions, putting his hand to his chin, he began to think.

'If my abductors were hostile, it is likely that I wouldn't have been provided these accommodations; a bed, clothing, a washroom, and even a Television set. In addition to that, my injuries were treated, at least minorly, which indicates that they do not want me dead, or else they would have finished me off some time ago.'

Continuing his train of thought, Gohan observed the room once again. Everything around him was definitely man made. The sink, bed, medical equipment, his clothes, and the TV were all things found on Earth. He couldn't be off planet, or else the TV would not be playing a news broadcast that was obviously human, in origin. However, Gohan reasoned, it is likely some sort of recording of a TV drama or movie, because he had never heard of _"Metropolis" _or someone called "_Superman"_.

'Sounds like something out of one of Goten's cartoons.' He reasoned. Pushing the décor out of his mind, Gohan chose to focus, solely, on his captor's, and their potential intentions.

So far, whoever was holding him was yet to make contact. This could only mean one of three things. One, they were aware of his power, and wanted to minimize damage that his potential attack would cause. Two, they were unaware of his power's and were simply observing him as he healed, Gohan's personal favorite. Or three, they wanted to break him. By leaving Gohan within this room, alone, for any amount of days or weeks, it was only a matter of time before he would lose himself.

Based on his previous observations, regarding the state of his body and room, Gohan was inclined to believe in option two. Hopefully, he will be able peacefully resolve any potential issues with his captors, and be able to return home without trouble. However, if things turned bad, Gohan was not sure if he would be able to leave this place by force. Most of the powers he felt weren't huge, but there were two that definitely posed a threat, should a fight break out. It was _odd_, these energies felt like nothing that Gohan had ever sensed before. Not only were they insanely powerful, it seemed as though none of the powers present had any sort of control over their Ki, save for one of the weaker ones'. This meant that Gohan was unable to get a completely accurate read on their abilities, for all he knew, each of the powers present were much stronger than he could tell! Even if he managed to defeat the two large powers, in his weakened state, Gohan would likely be overcome by the others with ease.

Deep in his thoughts, Gohan did not notice one of the Ki's movement towards his room. As a result, the saiyan was caught completely off guard, when a young, blonde woman entered his room.

"Woah!" Finally noticing her presence, Gohan yelled in shock, as he jumped backwards, away from the woman. Getting into a defensive stance, Gohan's look of surprise was quickly replaced with one of a hardened warrior. Staring down his _visitor_, Gohan's gaze never left the woman's eyes.

_**Black Canary**_

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. Dinah had never seen anyone react as fast as this kid. Hell, SHE didn't react as fast as this kid. Whatever he was, the boy was quick.

"_Above human level reflexes. Noted." _Oh, she had almost forgotten, shame.

Now, reaching out to a kid was a very complex procedure; it required patience, intelligence, and comfortability in revealing information about one's self. Dinah, was prepared for all of these things when she accepted the role of questioning the boy. However, what she did not prepare for was the fact that, back in the meeting room, Batman, and the entire league, were watching everything she did. Normally, this wouldn't put much of a hindrance on her, but, when you have the Dark Knight making little notes, and comments, through an earpiece. You get a little bit distracted.

Trying her best to keep the world's _most annoying_ detective out of her mind, Dinah directed her attention towards the problem in front of her. Said problem was a, potentially alien, teenage boy, who was currently giving her a death stare.

'His stance is pretty good, the kid's no amateur.' Thought the woman. She gave the kid props, even as experienced as she was, Dinah could not see a single hole in his defense, except a few that were left there on purpose. Yeah, the kid was, definitely, no amateur.

"_Shows advanced knowledge of defensive combat. Canary, be on your guard."_

Ignoring the little voice in her head, Dinah made no immediate movements. She made a point not to challenge this kid, or give him any reason to attack. Her first order of business was to talk, not fight. That being said, she was a little surprised when the kid spoke first.

"I don't want any trouble." Odd, the kid in the fighting stance didn't want any trouble? Putting her hands up, as a sign of peace, Dinah responded.

"Neither do I. I'm just here to talk, get things straightened out." It wasn't a total lie. She was here to talk, but mostly about finding information, she did want this situation dealt with, but, currently, it was not Dinah's main objective.

Surprisingly, a few seconds after she spoke, the teen visibly loosened. Dropping his stance completely, the boy now wore a stoic smile, almost the exact opposite of the glare he had shown Dinah only seconds before.

"Good, my mom would kill me; if she found out I had fought with a woman!"

_**Gohan**_

Gohan was _surprised_, to say the least when he first laid eyes on the woman. She was tall, blonde, attractive, and obviously an experienced fighter. Those were the obvious traits, for a deeper understanding, Gohan needed to observe her a bit closer. His eyes scanning her body, Gohan spotted several small details.

'She carries herself with confidence, and her left leg is slightly bent outward, while her right supports her weight. Hmm, if I was to get close, she could deliver a pretty mean kick.' However, Dinah's stance was not the only thing Gohan took note of. 'She's wearing some pretty odd clothing, definitely not a uniform, but still suited for combat. Then again, what type of person wears a collar, a one-piece bustier-leotard, fingerless gloves with a black jacket, stockings, and combat boots! I don't know what to expect from her, except, I feel like she can be trusted. Her eyes say it all, she's not here to fight."

It wasn't a hard decision. Early on in his training, both Piccolo and his father, taught Gohan how to read a person's intentions. It was a fairly simple feat, all Gohan had to do was observe the woman, the way she moved, acted, reacted, spoke. Each factor gave a hint at her intentions. However, it was her eyes that told Gohan what he needed to know. Through a person's eyes, their intensions are worn like a coat, during winter. His mind made up, Gohan dropped his tough guy act and reached out a hand towards the woman. His father had always taught him to give people the benefit of the doubt.

"Hi, I'm Son Gohan. Nice to meet you."

_**Black Canary**_

"_Son Gohan. Gohan is a Japanese term for rice. If his name is Japanese in origin, that likely means that 'Son' is his surname rather than his given name. Refer to him as 'Gohan' for the rest of your conversation."_

While Batman's little_ comments_ were getting to be increasingly aggravating, Dinah decided to listen to him on this particular point. If his first name was Gohan, she didn't want to be calling him 'Son' throughout this ordeal.

Taking his newly extended hand within her grasp, Dinah accepted the boy's handshake. Good, he was willing to be civil, and talk things out.

"Pleasure to meet you, Gohan. You can call me Black Canary, but my friends call me Dinah. I work with the Justice League." Thinking that her Superhero I.d., as well as her affiliation with the League, would give Gohan a sense of security. Dinah did not expect his next response.

As he scratched the back of his head, Gohan gave the woman a small laugh. Dinah didn't know what the teen found so funny.

"Wow, that's quite the nick name, never heard one quite like it. But, umm, what's the Justice League? Are you guys some sort of club?"

This was a cause for concern. While it wasn't surprising that Gohan had never heard of her before, there was no reason why he would be ignorant to the existence of the League. They appeared on news all over the world, defended the planet from all sorts of disasters, they were known from the richest places in the world, to the most recluse desert of the middle-east. She needed to find out where this kid came from, but not in a way that seemed hostile.

But first, she needed her train of thought uninterrupted. Reaching toward her left ear, Dinah pretended to adjust her hair while she disabled the communicator, effectively cutting off Batman from her thought process.

Now able to do her job properly, Dinah thought of a way to answer Gohan, without making him nervous. Currently, he was staring in her direction, his eyes innocently locked with hers. Dinah could tell that this kid was confused, but she needed to know why.

"Well, some people would call us a club. Our job is to protect people, Gohan, and we're pretty well known for our aid to the people of the world." She received yet another smile from Gohan, he was, obviously, unaware of what the League was. He scratched the back of his head nervously before giving her a reply.

"Really, you guys protect people? That's great! But, I'm sorry to say that, I've never heard of you before. Were you guys helping out with the evacuations of North and South city during Cell's attack, five years ago? I wasn't really around many city folk back then, so that might explain why your name doesn't ring any bells.

This statement was a red flag. Who was this, Cell? And, what attack? The league was never notified of any sort of global incident in recent years. In addition, while Black Canary wasn't an official member of the league back then, she still would have been notified of evacuations for _two whole cities! _She needed to play dumb, have Gohan explain to her, exactly, what he was talking about.

"No, I don't recall us having a hand in _that_, but, I only joined the League a few years ago. Come to think of it, I don't remember hearing anything about someone named Cell, wreaking havoc five years ago?"

_**Gohan**_

That was it. Gohan knew that something was off. Ever since their conversation began, Gohan had known that he and this woman were from _very_ different places. His first hint came when she brought up her name and, her career? Gohan wasn't sure what to call this "Justice League", but, the way that Dinah spoke about it. She expected the name to carry weight in his mind, and was surprised when it didn't. Whoever they were, the Justice League were used to notoriety, meaning that, even if he was unaware of their existence, many people weren't. They were obviously native to earth, Gohan had already established his theory based on this room's technology, and Dinah's Ki was very _human_ in nature.

The next piece of the puzzle was her reaction to Cell. Gohan was no fool, he wanted a peaceful interaction, but he also wanted answers of his own. After an attempt, by Dinah, to get him to give information about himself, Gohan retaliated with multiple questions involving areas he was familiar with, and a global catastrophe. This way, Dinah got information about him, and he was able to test her reactions and, as a result, learn information about her. The minute Cell was mentioned, Gohan could tell that the blonde was confused. Much like she did when bringing up the Justice League, Gohan intentionally hinted at Cell's importance to his past, though not specifically.

Once Dinah had asked him about Cell, Gohan knew that she was not from Earth, or at least _his _Earth. The time for this game of wits was over, Gohan needed to find out where he was, now. And, Dinah was his only chance at finding the truth.

Letting his shoulders slump, solemnly, Gohan looked up towards Dinah, neglecting to answer her previous inquiry about Cell. Taken aback by his sudden movements, Dinah perceived Gohan's motions as a potential threat and immediately slid into her fighting stance, ready to take town the teen, if need be.

"Hey! Calm down, no need to get antsy! Sorry about that, but, I think we both know, the jig is up. I'm no idiot; it was pretty obvious that you came here to question me." Remaining in her stance, Dinah replied.

"How'd you figure me out?" Questioned the crime fighter, she knew there was no use in keeping up the charade. However, she was impressed, while she wasn't trying her hardest to fool Gohan, it was no easy feat to see through her act.

"I had a very smart master as a boy, he practically raised me, so I picked up a thing or two. But, I really don't want any trouble. It has recently come to my attention that, I'm not where I am supposed to be."

He was telling the truth. Going over everything that had happened, Gohan could only think of one possible explanation for his current situation, and it was ludicrous! In all honesty, Gohan didn't want to believe it himself, because, if he was right, it was likely that he would never go home again.

"Oh, and where do you think you are?"

"It might sound a bit odd, but once I give you, and your friends, the full story, it will at least make _some _sense. *Ahem*. I think that I have landed on some random planet in the galaxy, different from my own, do to my entry into a black hole."

Now all he had to do was wait. Either this _Justice League,_ will hear him out, or they will think that he's crazy. Personally, Gohan was hoping for the former.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Sup, everybody. The name's KaosMoshpit, and I am your humble author for the time being. **_

_**Firstly, I would like to thank all those who took the time to review, follow, and favorite my story. It really means a lot!**_

_**Thanks to: Masenko56 (heavy inspiration to this story), innocentsmilehehe (my first critic, thanks btw), Actionboy 87, Drake202, DARK-ZERO-0000, Darkseid (guest), Hybrid Potato (Guest #2), Bkaa19, and Juxshoa. Much love people, much love!**_

_**Now, regarding one of the most important things in this story: Gohan's power.**_

_**I felt that I needed to address this topic from the very start of writing this story. Now, the first thing that I want everyone to know is, Gohan will not be an OP character! I understand that the DCAU is pitiful compared to the comics, in terms of character stats, and I intend to adequately adjust for that. To those asking me to "Not make Gohan a bitch", he's not going to be. However, I find no interest in writing a story where Gohan can kill everyone one and face absolutely NO opposition. Where's the fun in that? That being said, expect some great things from both Gohan, and the DC characters. I hope to keep you all so completely enthralled with my story, that you never want to look away!**_

_**Updates:**__** My hope for update's is every 2 weeks at the latest, but no promises can be made. The only reason that I've gotten the second chapter up this fast is because it's thanksgiving, and I'm sick, with nothing else to do but Sneeze and write.**_

_**Thanks for reading, See Ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

_**(Watchtower, 9:42 pm)**_

Fear was not something that Gohan had felt in many years. Sure, there were times when he was _nervous_, or _anxious_, but Gohan had not been _afraid _since he was a boy. He was not afraid of his fight against Bojack, he wasn't afraid of jumping onto a black hole to save the earth. In fact, the last time that Gohan had felt true _fear_ was during his fight against Cell, when he was eleven.

Now, when he was young, Gohan had many things to be afraid of; actually, he was known as a bit of a cry baby. At the age of four he was kidnapped by his "uncle", the galactic space pirate, watched his father die as he looked on helplessly, and was then kidnapped again by his father's eternal rival. Not even a year later, Gohan was fighting alien after alien, both on Earth and planet Namek. Gohan was barely six when he encountered Frieza, someone who the mere thought of could give him the chills, even now despite the enormous difference in power.

After his return home, Gohan enjoyed three years of happiness with his Mother and Father. But this was not meant to last, that peace was soon interrupted by the androids. If not for the warnings of Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma sent from an alternative future, then all of earth's forces would have been wiped out. During this time, Gohan had felt paranoia on top of his fear. There was no worse feeling than the sensation of being _hunted _like a wild animal, which was exactly what the androids were doing to his family.

They were monsters, the androids, all they knew was destruction and chaos. It was like they were juvenile children, with no regard for the damage they caused. However, there was one android who differed from the others, one who loved life and all that it created.

Android 16 was a being of pure good, he only wanted peace. But sadly, he would never be able experience peace, for his life was ended by someone who was probably the most diabolical thing that Gohan had ever met. Cell.

It would be would an insult, referring to Cell as a man. Not an insult to the creature, but an insult to everything that a man is supposed to stand for. A man was someone with honor, someone who would selflessly give up his own life for the well-being of others, someone who deserved the respect of everyone, but never asked for it. Cell was the opposite of a man, he was a _thing_ created using the cells of real men. He was a cheap imitation, a fiend who wanted nothing but power.

But, although he knew all of this, Gohan stilled feared Cell. He feared the android's power, he feared it's strength. But most of all, Gohan was afraid of the fact that Cell had done the one thing he thought was impossible.

He killed Goku.

It was after that moment, that Son Gohan never again felt true fear. After that battle, there was no feeling of dread that could ever surmount the one he felt at the moment of Goku's death. Nothing, not Raditz, Frieza, Broly, or Bojack combined could match what Gohan had felt when he had lost his father. That was, not until now.

(Several Minutes ago)

He was standing in another room. Like the one before it and the passage ways leading to it, this room was covered in very expensive, and very high-tech, equipment. None of which Gohan had ever seen before. Odd, considering that Gohan was fairly knowledgable on all of Capsule Corp's most advanced projects, none of which looked similar to, or appeared to share the same functions with, the machines in this room. For instance, Gohan was fully aware that Bulma's company manufactured business style conference table, which had advanced, hyper sensitive, touch screens throughout the entire top frame. However, the table in front of Gohan seemed to be entirely metallic, and plain, aside from the large, 3-dimesional, holographic projector; that stood out a bit.

Gohan only knew the function of the device do to the fact that it was currently showing several holographic images of said Demi-Saiyan during his recovery.

'That's not doing much to help my nerves' Gohan inwardly sighed, at least he knew that this _Justice League_ had helped him recover rather leave him to die in a hole somewhere. That was a good sign. Right?

However, that seemed to unnerve Gohan even more. The differences in the technology of his home and this place, they were severe, very severe. It only served to further prove Gohan's implausible theory that he was on another planet, similar to his home. Was that what was scaring him? No, it couldn't be. He'd been through deadly situations his entire life. Besides, this matter would likely be solved in a few minutes anyway.

Truth be told, Gohan didn't exactly know why he was feeling so anxious. What's to be afraid of? These people are obviously good meaning, they have showed no signs of harming him, and he sensed no form of killing intent from them at all. Except one, a man who seemed to be wearing a bright red suit of armor, complimented with a blue cape and a large yellow "T" in the center. Actually, Gohan couldn't sense any sort of life force coming from this man at all, he had not even noticed this man when he searched the area for any signs of life!

'Based on the others present, I doubt that he is hiding his energy. Even then, I'd be able to sense him, at least minorly, from this close. Is he an android?"

Though he was curious about the red man, or machine. Gohan pushed those thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time to get distracted, if anything, Gohan needed to be as focused as possible.

Seeing the wealth of eyes staring at him, watching his every move. Gohan decided that introductions would be the best thing for him to do. Bowing as a sign of respect to his…his _hosts?_ Whatever they were. Gohan began to speak.

"Hello, umm, my name is Son Gohan. As might have informed you all, I am a bit confused as to my current whereabouts. I have some theories about where I might be, but it's definitely not home. So, if it's not too much trouble, could one of you tell me where I am?"

_**Batman**_

He, as the leader of the group, took charge of the situation. With the other Leaguers remaining seated, The Dark Knight stood up before addressing Gohan, knowing to be calm when dealing with children of any age.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Gohan. I'm Batman, and we are the Justice League." Batman swayed his arm across the room, giving a quick role call of the rest of the League. The hero was sure to mention the recently arrived, Martian Manhunter, who had only returned from his trip to mars mere minutes before Gohan and Black Canary had entered the meeting room. "As I'm sure Black Canary has told you, we are heroes who have banned together to help the people of the world and beyond. That includes you, Gohan, we intend to help you find your way home as soon as possible. That being said, we need you to trust us, okay?" Batman waited for a nod of understanding before he continued.

"Good. Now, regarding your questions. Yes, Black Canary, Dinah, has informed of your theory, which we will take into account. Also, I would like to welcome you to Planet Earth, of the Milkyway Galaxy." Gohan's reaction to this statement was….unexpected.

Suddenly, as if he was a ghost, all of the color had drained from Gohan's face. He wore a look of complete shock. The occupants of the meeting room all wondering the same thing, what had happened? Unbeknownst to them, their question would soon be answered.

_**Gohan**_

"Wh-what? Did you say…no, it can't be." Gohan's hands grasped his head in pain, trying to grasp what he had just heard. He was so confused, what the hell was going on?

This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening! There was no way that he could be on Earth! Where was everyone, where was his family? No, he must have heard Batman wrong. That had to be it.

"Gohan? Are you alright? I said, welcome to Earth."

There was definitely no mistaking it this time. He said Earth! What is going on, are these people some sort of sick game?! If Gohan was still on Earth and he couldn't, then that meant…that meant.

"My family, everyone, they're all….gone." Spreading out his energy farther than he had previously, Gohan felt the energy of every living being for thousands of miles. He felt them, the human race, they were all there, prospering, living their lives. All, that is, except for everyone that Gohan has ever known. Gohan fell to his knees at the realization, his family had disappeared. He knew that Batman wasn't lying to him; the man was clearly human, as were several other Justice League members. It was in this moment, that Gohan began to feel the fear that had not plagued him since boyhood.

(Now)

It was like a virus, the fear that is. It spreads through the fiber of your very being, cultivating, multiplying. Until it eventually consumes you whole. That was what it felt like for Gohan. That was how it felt to know that he would never see his family again.

Batman had no idea the horror that his words had ignited. It wasn't hard to figure out, even in his traumatized state, Gohan could grasp the situation that he was in. Batman had said "Welcome to Earth", there was only one thing that this could have meant.

'Bulma's invention, the black hole, it – it somehow sent me to another universe!'

Gohan was well aware of the theories surrounding Black holes, and their properties in science. Specifically the theories speculating that the amazing forces of nature had the abilities to warp time and space with their immense output of gravity. It was for this reason that Gohan had presumed himself to be on an alternate planet, Black holes had the possibility of warping matter light-years away from it's point of origin. But this, this was just unreal!

Had Gohan's original theory been correct, he was sure that a simple message to King Kai, or a wish from the Dragon balls would get him home safely, deep space travel being well within the boundaries of science in his world. That hope was the only thing keeping Gohan calm, the fact that he was now hopelessly lost, standing in a large metal room, surrounded by strangely dressed people was all that it took to send him over the edge to hysteria.

_**Batman**_

The entire league stood in shock for a moment, it seemed as though a simple greeting from Batman had completely destroyed Gohan's emotional stability.

'He seems to be having an anxiety attack, could the stress of the situation finally be hitting him? Regardless, we need to calm him down before he harms himself, or us. I still don't know what this kid is capable of.' Reacting at inhuman speeds, Batman was at Gohan's side in seconds, quickly followed by Flash and Wonder Woman.

Gohan's hands were now on the ground as well, tears began to freely flow from the teen's face as he kneeled there. His mind on the family that he will never see again, Gohan didn't notice the approach of the three superheroes. He didn't even notice when he was suddenly being pulled up from the ground until he was facing the Leaguer known as Batman.

Kneeling down with Gohan, Bruce grasped Gohan by his shoulders. Shaking him out if his emotional days, Bruce was now face to face with the boy. Black eyes met brown, and Batman could see the tears rolling off of the boy's face, he knew that look. It was the same look that he saw in Dick's eyes, the same one that he dawns on his saddest days. It was the look of someone who had just lost their family.

In that moment, Bruce did something unprecedented, something that none would ever think to see from the Dark Knight, He hugged Gohan. Bruce knew all too well the pain of losing one's family. Even to this day, the deaths of his parents still haunted him. It was for this reason, that Bruce knew that the only thing Gohan needed right was a shoulder to cry on. He didn't know what had caused the teen's sudden outburst, but he recognized that Gohan was in no condition to explain.

(A few minutes later)

_**Gohan**_

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Gohan. It seemed as though he was crying for hours, his only comfort coming from the man who had embraced him on the ground. It was odd, at first glance, Batman seemed to be the most emotionally distant out of all the other members of the Justice League, yet he was the first to arrive at Gohan's side. He felt something while being embraced by the older man, _empathy?_ Gohan felt that Batman somehow knew of the cruel realization that his family was forever lost, but how did he know? Had he gone through a similar experience, was Batman just as alone as he was?

Gohan's thoughts were cut short as Batman broke off from the now, somewhat, stable teen. Keeping his hand firmly on Gohan's shoulder, the man began speaking.

"Listen to me Gohan. I know what you're feeling; I know what it's like to lose your family. We understand that you are in shock, and the League and I will do all we can to help send you home. But first, we need to know where you're from, Gohan. And how you wound up in that crater."

Gohan took a moment, he gazed around his surroundings. All of the Leaguers were surrounding him and Batman, their gaze fixed on the teen. A brief glance at their eyes would show Gohan that they meant no harm; they truly wanted to help him. However, it was not that easy.

Gohan wanted to tell them everything, the story of his father, Raditz's arrival, Frieza, Cell, every detail of his insane life. But, he couldn't, every memory, every memento of his past only served to show Gohan just how hopeless he truly was. All those battles, the tragedies he'd been through, Gohan's only solace during those times was his family, they were what kept him fighting, what kept him strong. Now, every memory only brought him sadness.

"I- I, you don't understand…." Gohan struggled to find the right words, still on the verge of more tears. "My family, friends. I- It's just… too hard."

Gohan was at his breaking point. Just as the stress of the situation was about to envelop him, a new voice was heard from the crowd of heroes.

"Pardon my intrusion. But, Batman, perhaps in this situation, my abilities could be of some use." Seeing Batman nod in agreement with the voice, Gohan looked for it's point of origin. It didn't take long to find it.

Standing in front of the large group of heroes was a tall man, if he could even be called that. He was wearing, what appeared to be, black spandex with a red 'X' across it's center and a blue cape. However, it was the man's face that Gohan noticed first. The man's screen appeared to be a light shade of green and his eyes were a deep red. Apart from those features, he looked _human_, in a sense. His body frame, the shape of his head, they all resembled that of the average human male.

As the green man began to approach Gohan and Batman, the teen was able to get a better view of him. a quick scan of his face would cause Gohan to recall this man's name as "Martian Manhunter", as Batman stated during his introductions.

'But what can he do? It's not as though he can make me forget my entire life. Even if he could, how would it help me?' Before he could think any further, Gohan was now face to face with the tall man. Having to look down at the shorter teen, Martian Manhunter extended his left hand to the boy.

"Greetings, young one. My name is J'onn J'onzz, as Batman stated, I also go by the name "Martian Manhunter". I wish to aid you in telling the League of your struggles" Gohan grasped the man he now knew as J'onn's hand. But there was still something that troubled him.

'How could he possibly help me? I can't tell them about my family, I can't. the mere thought of them is still killing me.' Gohan's thoughts were cut short by an unexpected intrusion.

'**I expect to help you, Gohan, with this.'**

Gohan suddenly jerked back, violently wrenching himself from Batman's grasp. Jumping back several feet, he glanced around the room at the league, looking for some explanation of what he had just experienced. But, what Gohan saw was not expected, the league did not appear confused, or shocked at his actions as they had previously been. Each member maintained a solid, emotionless, expression. Almost as if they expected this reaction from him.

Suddenly, Gohan witnessed Dinah step away from her place next the man in some sort of archery attire. What was his name again? Green Arrow, possibly? Not bothering to remember her ally's name, Gohan remained on alert as Dinah approached his former place next to Batman and J'onn.

"Calm down Gohan, everything is okay. I take it that you're not used to hearing voices in your head."

Voices in his head? What the hell was she talking about? How could she possibly know about what had just happened, did they all know? Was the Justice League playing some sick joke on him?

It wasn't the voice that startled him, no. It was hearing the voice within his mind that startled Gohan. Piccolo and he had spent years training their minds. The two were so in sync they _eventually, _over a _long_ period of time, were able to develop a psychic connection between themselves. On top of that, Gohan had several mental barriers within his mind to protect against psychic based opponents.

With all of this at hand, Gohan was simply baffled that something was able to get passed his blocks so _easily_, and without him even realizing it!

"What was that? How were able to get into my head?" Inquired the confused saiyan. These people, he didn't know what to expect from them.

Once again, it was J'onn who was the first to speak up.

"My apologies. It was to my understanding that you would have been briefed on my abilities. It seems that some explanation is needed." Out of nowhere, J'onn raised him right arm towards the League board table. A chair suddenly began to move towards Gohan, seemingly of it's own volition. What was going on?

Once the seat had appeared next to him, Martian Manhunter gestured for Gohan to sit. Wearily complying, Gohan sat in the chair and waited for the green man to begin his explanation. He remained very alert.

"You see, Gohan, I am a Martian. My people are gifted with the extraordinary capabilities of telepathy and telekinesis. That is how I was able to move that chair, and that is how I was able to speak to you, through your mind."

Martian? As in from Mars?! Does this mean that, in this world at least, there was intelligent life on the red planet! Not only that, but they possessed telekinesis, what other differences did this world have from his own?

Even with his mind occupied with this new information, Gohan was still confused. How was J'onn's telekinetic power going to help him get past his emotions from the past?

"Aahh, you are wondering how my abilities will be of use to us in this situation. Well, as you can see, I am not merely limited to telepathic communication. I can also use my powers to see into one's past, relive their experiences, and, in a way, gain an understanding of them. Do you understand what I am asking, Gohan?"

This was weird. Gohan had never heard of such an ability. The power to relive another person's memories, heck. It even sounded strange! But Gohan couldn't shake the feeling that this was his only option. He couldn't tell the league himself, it was too hard. But, to allow someone to access his memories, live his life, see his most personal thoughts in his most private moments. It didn't sit well with him, but he didn't have much of a choice. Sucking up his pride, Gohan came to a decision.

"Do it." Stated the boy.

He received a small nod from the Martian before his entire world went black.

(Several minutes later)

He came smashing back to reality in an instant. His entire world being restored to the way it was before they started this encounter. Taking a look at his surroundings, Gohan once again observed the faces of those around him.

Each member of the Justice League was unique, in some way or another, Gohan had learned this while he was connected to J'onn. It would seem that Gohan was able to receive some of his memories as well. The man had seen battles, many of them, against both his own kind and the people of earth, people known as "Super Villians". In each encounter within J'onn's memories the league was always there, saving people, fighting against injustice, protecting the world. Whether or not these were the intentions of the Martian were still unknown, but they seemed to put Gohan's opinion of the league on better standing.

Gohan took a moment to look upon J'onn, the Martian appeared to be doing the same as he suddenly began to approach the teen Halfling. It only took seconds for the two to meet, once they did Gohan rose from his seat and stared up at the man who had just witnessed his entire life, everything he had ever been through, in a few short minutes. Looking into J'onn's eyes, Gohan noticed something within them, what was it? Pity? Sympathy? Maybe even empathy?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, J'onn bowed his entire body before Gohan. "It is an honor to be in the presence of one such as yourself, Gohan." Said the man, while his entire upper body was bent forward. The room stood in silent shock for a few seconds, waiting for the hero to get up and explain himself. What was he doing?!

Once he stood up from his bow, J'onn turned his attention to the Justice League. Laying a stray hand on Gohan's shoulder, the Martian began to speak.

"My friends, there is much to be discussed. But first, I believe that proper introductions are in order. I would like you all to meet Son Gohan. Son of Goku and Chichi, brother of Goten, and Godfather of young Marron. This boy, nay, this man has spent his entire life protecting those who could not protect themselves." Turning back towards Gohan, J'onn began to speak once again. "Gohan, it is my honor to introduce to you, The Justice League. Like you, we strive to protect the people of our world, no matter the cost to ourselves."

Gohan needed a moment to process what was going on, it appeared that what ever happened _worked._ J'onn was able to witness all of Gohan's memories of his past life. He even knew about Gohan being Marron's Godfather, which only occurred a short time before his "death". Very well, it would seem that now was as good a time as any for J'onn to enlighten the League on his past.

(Watchtower guest room, 11:30 pm)

"Aahh." Gohan let out a loud sigh of comfort. After all that he had been through today, he was looking forward to some sleep. His injuries still weren't fully healed, and they were beginning to sting.

Laying back against one of the bed's pillows, Gohan closed his eyes. Hopefully, he would wake up tomorrow in his own bedroom, of his own home, in his own world. Maybe he would wake up to the sound of Goten yelling at him to come and play outside, or to the screeches of his mother as she called him down for breakfast. These were all thoughts on Gohan's mind. But he knew that they would not come true. Gohan was well aware of his situation at this point, especially after J'onn had explained his origins to the League.

While the League themselves were fairly surprised at the story of Gohan's life, some seemed to be skeptical of his entrance into their world. Batman had even asked Gohan how someone like him could survive the crushing effects of a Black Hole, regardless of his power. Gohan was unable to answer the man properly, and chalked it up to "Fate". He was a bit take back when Red Tornado stated that "Fate was far too busy for something like that." Gohan wasn't sure what that meant, but felt like he would soon enough.

That was something that puzzled Gohan, J'onn's explanation. It had taken almost two hours for the Martian to give an accurate summary of Gohan's life, his struggles, his powers. However, that's not a word that Gohan would use to describe the story that J'onn told. While it was true, for the most part, J'onn explained many things about Gohan's life, his father's alien heritage, Gohan's training, the Saiyans, Frieza, the Androids, the Black Hole.

But, what concerned the half breed were the things _not_ mentioned by J'onn. For instance, during his explanation of Goku's fight against Frieza, J'onn described Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan as "..a massive boost in power, brought about by the death of his comrade." and never actually used the term for the transformation. In fact, J'onn left out several things when describing Gohan's life. The Saiyan trait of having tails, their transformation into Great apes during a full moon, and Goku's death during the Cell games.

After J'onn had finished his tale, Gohan looked visibly confused. Apparently the Martian took notice as, seconds later, Gohan heard a familiar voice in his head.

'**There are some things that you must tell them yourself. But only when you believe that you are ready, Gohan.'**

Now, all Gohan could do was sit in his bed and think. What did J'onn mean by "when he was ready"? Did he think that Gohan would eventually be able to move passed his loss, or somehow come to terms with it? He continued to contemplate this well into the night. Only the sweet release of sleep being able to calm his mind.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**H**__**ey guys, sorry for the long delay. I've been pretty busy. I assume that some of you are aware of the crazy stuff going on in New York these past few weeks, so that has definatly been hectic, to say the least. **_

_**Anyway, I wanted to try something different with this chapter, give it a more emotional feel. I rewrote this thing like three times, I still don't love how it came out. So if this wasn't my best chapter, I apologize. I can only improve with time, right?**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**PutAsideDevil – I have seen Deathbattle, and it is a disgrace. I agree with the end result of the battle, but Goku was horribly miscalculated. Regarding Gohan's strength, he will be fairly above Superboy, but I want to save his actual "Strength" statistics for his first big fight (Which was hinted at in the first chapter)**_

_**DARK-ZERO-0000 - Gohan's training will play a big part in his effectiveness while fighting.**_

_**Bkaa19 – I hope that this initial conversation sounded natural enough. However, Gohan's powers were not yet fully explained to the League. J'onn only told them of what was necessary to Gohan's life story. So that means that they will get a full reveal later on.**_

_**Hybrid Potato – If all the bad guys got stronger, what would be the point of the Justice League if only Gohan could fight them? I'm trying to make a balanced story.**_

_**ActionBoy 87 – Haha! Gohan intro with the team has been in planning for a while now, he won't come in on episode one, but it will be pretty cool. Gohan is 16 now, so (Anime time) this story is two years Pre-Buu.**_

_**ArianniOokami – Trust me, Noone will be OP (Except for two people, One from DB, and one from DC, and they are primarily included for comedy, & Gohan's eventual departure)**_

_**SeanHicks4 – You seem to grasp what I'm trying to get at. Gohan won't be holding back, but he won't be going all out either. Also, Keep in kind that the nature of Gohan's powers are different that Supes, Darkseid, and Doomsday.**_

_**Guest – (You know who you are) Ki is the life energy of all sentient beings, even in our world many Martial Arts describe the use of Ki whilst fighting. That being said, every one, including DC characters, have Ki.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed!**_

_**P.S: Regarding Gohan's hair style, I think that my description last chapter was pretty bad. It's pretty much a shorter version of Gohan's Cell Games style. For a reference, check out Gohan's design for the new 2015 movie.**_

_**See ya next time! I'll try to update A.S.A.P.**_


End file.
